dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Garm
Garms are an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen. Garms '''are huge, wolf-like quadrupedal beasts that hunt in packs. Garms are necrophagous creatures; the stench of death and rotting corpses attract these creatures. They feast on the corpses of fallen foes and comrades. Their appearances are not entirely random as the Arisen can influence the spawn rate of Garms; the more death within Bitterblack Isle the more likely one or more of these creatures will spawn. Using Rancid Bait Meat will lure one (or more) of these creatures. Garms belong to the Wolf family of monsters. As such their behavior is the same; however these creatures rather act alone than together. Given the fact that they are necrophagous, they would eat anything including their own kind. Traveling alone would be side trait of eating each other for fear of three or more turning against one. __TOC__ Information and Stats General Info Attacks Rewards *Sinister Fang *Sinister Hide *Beastial Eye *Bitterblack Armor Lv.1 *Bitterblack Novelty Lv.1 *Bitterblack Novelty Lv.2 *Rift Crystals 400 - 5000 Tactics *Garms can randomly spawn after a battle. *Shown to have 7 life bars *Vulnerable to Petrification. *Vulnerable to Sleep. *Vulnerable to Lightning magicks. If Lightning is not an opinion, the second best choice would be Fire followed by Holy. They are shown to be very resistant against Ice. *Garms are larger undead variations of Wolves. As such their attack patterns and behavior are very similar. Garms will attack in packs, if possible, and if caught on fire will drop and roll to nullify it. This can often be exploited to lock them in an endless stagger. *Garms can spew a toxic smoke from their lungs which can cause Blindness. This is easily identifiable when the Garm lifts its head up and stands still. Use that time to move out of the way or counterattack. *Garms can easily get stuck in certain areas. Usually when players are perched high. Use this time to counterattack. *A Garm's head is its weak spot. Scaling a Garm and hang on its back to striking its head is quite effective since most attacks are mainly lunges; clinging to its back keeps the player out of harms way. Blows to the neck/head area will do lethal damage. **Another useful tactic is to inflict Sleep on Garms with the use of Sleeper Arrows. *Aneled Weapons can be utilized to easily dispatch Garms. By applying the Tarring effect when Garms (or other Wolves) are tarred, they stop moving and shake it off. This can be exploited by also using Fire-based attacks to inflict the Burning Status. *Magick Archers can have a fun time drawing them into a tight corridor and using Ricochet Hunter repeatedly. Since Ricochet Hunter has a high stagger and knockback rate this tactic becomes useful to protect and or rescue Pawns. Spawning Garm Infinitely *Spawning Garms is very predictable, as any room that spawns Garm will always consistently spawn Garms, and in the same number, usually in a pack of 2 or 3. The spawn rate and number of Garms spawned may change after defeating the Daimon for the first time, but their spawn locations will always remain the same. As with all Necrophagic enemies; the more corpses there are laying around, the more likely these creatures will spawn. *Garm seem to always spawn in the following locations: **Garden of Ignominy **The Forgotten Hall (x3 on First Floor) Intuitively the following steps can be taken: :(1)' When in the Garden of Ignominy (Or any other location Garm frequently spawn) defeat all enemies Goblin corpses generally attract Garms more often, where Saurian corpses attract Death. that spawn. :'(2)' Save the game. :'(3)' Stab the Arisen by using the Godsbane. :'(4)' Reload the save. :'(5)' Upon reloading drop a piece of Rancid Bait Meat. Garms will spawn. :'(6)' Defeat the Garms. :'(7)' Zone the area by leaving and then re-enter.Eventually, enemy corpses will decompose. Enemies must be refreshed and killed again. :'(8)' Repeat the steps 2-7 above to re-spawn the Garms again.This procedure can also be used to farm Death. Trivia *In Norse mythology, '''Garmr' or Garm (Old Norse "rag" [1]) is a dog associated with Ragnarök, and described as a blood-stained watchdog that guards Hel's gate. *Garm is also the name of the dog in Farmer Giles of Ham by J.R.R. Tolkien. References *Official Capcom Garm page (Japanese) Category:Dark Arisen: Enemies Category:Dark Arisen: Monsters Category:Dark Arisen: Necrophages Category:Wolves Category:Undead Category:Dark Arisen: Boss